Other Side of the Mirror
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: I will have to punish you for that one Kai, and I'm sure Bryan won't mind helping me." What could have happened after the Russian championship. Yaoi, dark, twisted and corrupted story.
1. First Shard

**Author's notes**: I will say it right away, I wrote this on a spur of the moment thing late at night with Linkin Park blasting my eardrums. I had just finished reading some… interesting drabbles for Trigun and it got me wondering. I wanted to try a similar style, shorter and more to the point and see if I could get away with it. Also this is what I believe could have happened at the end of season 1. Just bear with me ok? _shrugs_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade and I never will, so don't bother. I do own a copy of the volumes 1-4 of the manga though.

**Warning**: PG-13 for yaoi, dark, weird and definitely twisted theme/story. Another look into the relationship between Kai, his grandfather, his teacher and the Demolition Boys. Because god knows what those guys are doing behind closed doors. After all, I always wondered why they would actually _beat_ the boys (like in so many fics) when another method would be so much more effective.

Other Side of the Mirror

by Shadow of Arashi

Side n°1:

Kai stepped into the cold room silently, not bothering to close the door behind him. The crimson eyed boy shivered faintly, the cold air of Russia biting the exposed parts of his skin but show no sign of feeling it.

His crimson eyes scanned the room, recognizing the place and looking instinctively for the door on the far wall, for he _knew_ that room.

A quick movement on his right caught his eyes then, locking his attention on his target. For here **HE** was, leaning against the wall, tall and proud as ever. His ever present shadow was also there.

"Grandfather. Boris."

A slight nod, short and sharp.

"Welcome back Kai. So did you have fun playing with the Bladebreakers?"

"Yes I did."

Kai smirked, finally closing the door behind him before walking toward his grandfather. The older man smirked back and stepped forward to meet his grandson with a stern face, before suddenly sweeping the young teen into a hug. Boris smiled and watched in silence.

"I had a great time being a good captain but they are not funny anymore, grandfather."

The teen almost pouted as his grandfather stroke his hair gently. Kai smiled and closed his eyes at the feeling, snuggling into the embrace.

"I guess it was time you went home then, right Kai?"

"Yes, they are _way_ too easy to manipulate. They all think Black Dranzer controlled me! Can you believe it?"

Kai let out a soft laugh, eyes flashing in delight. Voltaire exchanged a look with Boris, similar smiles on their faces. They couldn't have been more proud of their little boy.

"It's time for your to go back to your old team now Kai, they are waiting for you, you know."

Boris said calmly, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder. Kai nodded, eyes shinning and pulled back from the embrace before rushing to the door on the other side of the room. But that wasn't without nodding to his grandfather and old teacher one last time.

The two men watched him go fondly and stared at the door for a while before they also left the room. It was _so_ easy and Kai was such a good boy. Dickenson and those idiots at the BBA would never know what hit them.

They didn't know anything about the boy and his relationship with his grandfather, or his teacher for that matter. Thinking about it, they didn't know anything about the Demolition Boys either.

Why torture your students when you could so easily love them and make them love you?

----------------

  
Side n°2:

Tala glanced upward hopefully at the sound of a door opening, wondering if finally **_he_** was back. He had waited too long for this damnit! He needed to see him, now. He had a revenge to take and he was ready to blow if he didn't let out some steam now.

When he saw _him_ standing in the doorway, Tala didn't bother hiding his smirk. He was finally back! After all this time he was finally back to the Abbey.

"Kai."

Tala acknowledged, almost growling the word out. Kai stayed unmoving, the barest tilt of his head showing he had heard the red head.

"Tala."

"Hello Kai. Do I take it that you are here to stay? Is the game over yet?"

Bryan purred from his spot behind Tala. His pale eyes flashed dangerously. Kai answered the challenge by showing off his teeth.

"Why Bryan, did you miss me?"

"What do you think?"

Tala said calmly, raising an eyebrow at the two tone hair boy. Spencer and Ivan snickered but stayed quiet. They all stared at each other for a minute, the tension growing.

Then Tala smiled, and Kai found himself tackled by four overly excited Demolition Boys.

"Damnit Kai we missed you!"

A hug, pale hands locking together around a thin waist.

"Damn right! You have no idea how hard it was to pretend that I hate you!"

A hard kiss, pressed against willing lips.

"Because you think it was easy for me to fake my memory loss?!"

A gentle hand ruffling lavender hair.

"Well you sure seemed to enjoy blading with those idiots of Bladebreakers. I almost believed you had really betrayed us."

A nip at the base of a slender neck.

"I'm a good actor, what can I say? Next time those fools are going **down**. Especially that dumb pig Tyson."

A laugh, then a moan.

"Shut up Firebird, you are not getting away now."

Tala whispered, pinning the phoenix owner against the ground as the others back away from the pair. Eyes of ice burned into eyes the color of blood, harsh breathing feeling the room around them.

"Who said I wanted to Wolfie?"

Kai smirked at the red head, rubbing his body against the boy on top of him in a deliberate gesture of provocation. Tala's eyes darkened in lust as he moaned, before he grinned widely at his prey very much like a hungry wolf.

"I will have to punish you for that one Kai, and I'm sure Bryan won't mind helping me."

Two pairs of hands started to remove his clothes, teasing him through the soft material and making him gasp. Kai arched under the touch, giving in to the familiar warm of his teammates.

"God, it's good to be home."

He breathed. And the Demolitions Boys agreed.

****

OWARI

****

Shadow: Should have I add "_beware of slutty!Kai and uke!Kai_" too?

Written the 11/12/2004 at 00:26 am


	2. Second Shard

**Author's notes**: Under popular demand here is the next bit of my story! I really didn't believe people would want more, as I planned for this to be a one shot only. But here it is, the second part! _cheers_ Thanks to everyone who review! You guys are the best and actually motivate me! Just one more part and I'm done, so don't ask me for more please. But if I get some very good ideas I may be tempted to work some… _smirks_

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade and I never will, so don't bother. I do own a copy of the volumes 1-4 of the manga though.

**Warning**: PG-13 for yaoi, slutty!Kai, dark, weird and definitely twisted theme/story. This time let's see what's going on with the Bladebreakers shall we? And before I forgot again, be kind as I don't have a beta reader and since I'm French my spell checker can only do so much. Thank you.

**Other Side of the Mirror**

by Shadow of Arashi

Side n°3:

"Damn you!"

Tyson yelled, kicking and spiting at the muscular guards dragging his body. He hated this and he wasn't going to let himself be taken down without a fight.

He suddenly yelped though when a hard kick on the back of his head threatened to send him into unconsciousness, which stopped his efforts quickly. He heard the others protesting behind him and felt slightly better knowing he wasn't alone.

"Let me go you freak!"

Rei struggled like a wild cat, knowing that the Biovolt men were taking them deeper inside the Abbey than any of them had ever wanted. Next to him Max was trying his best to squirm away from the guards but without much success. He didn't know where was Kenny and that scared him.

How could they be so stupid?! They never should have tried to attack the Abbey on their own. They should have just called the Majestics or the White Tigers, heck the AllStars would have surely loved to raid the Abbey too.

But noooo, instead they had to get all work up and stormed into that cursed place without thinking of a back up plan or warning Mr. Dickenson.

/_But it's for Kai we are doing this. He needs us! We can't let his grandfather use him again! Let's just hope the others teams found out we are missing soon_./

Rei told himself, he had to be strong. He just had to. But right now all he wanted was to be far away from those men. He got his wish when he was violently thrown into a cell, quickly followed by Max and Tyson. The door closed behind them sharply as they heard the sound of a key locking the cell.

"Ouch, you monsters! That hurt!"

"Good, it is supposed to."

One of the guards, obviously the chief, snickered, seemingly very amused by the child currently throwing a tantrum.

"Shut up! And where is Kai?! Where is he?! I swear you won't get away with this!!"

"Oh just be quiet! You are killing my ears. If you are looking for the little traitor then look behind you, but you may not like what you see."

The guard replied, before walking away with the rest of his team.

The Bladebreakers stayed silent for a second, assimilating what they were just told. Then Tyson jumped on his feet and glanced around the cell in earnest.

"Kai?! Are you here?? Answer me Kai! Kai?!"

A low moan answered him, startling the three boys. Then a flash, a slow movement in the darkness of the small room caught the eyes of the bladers, allowing them to locate what was, hopefully, their captain.

The boys rushed toward the back of the cell in a flash, absolutely frantic. They saw the pale form slowly rises on its feet before a tired looking face glanced up at them, allowing blood colored eyes to meet three pairs of frantic eyes.

"KAI!!"

"Oh shit! Kai!"

"Kai are you ok?!"

"Hey guys... You shouldn't be here..."

Tyson acted the fastest, literally throwing himself at this captain and draw the two tone hair boy into a tight hug. Kai flinched slightly under the contact, but Tyson either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Kai! We were so worry when you disappeared! What did those bastards did to you?!"

"Don't worry about it Tyson, I'm fine. But why did you come after me that was very foolish! And for god's sake Tyson let me breath!"

Kai muttered, trying to push the other teen away from him. Tyson smiled sheepishly and reluctantly let go of his captain, but his expression soon turned into a frown.

"Are you ok Kai? We came to get you out of here, or at least we were before we got caught. Now we need a plan and fast!"

Kai glanced at Tyson, his expression unreadable before he broke into a small smirk.

"That's just like you to rush into things without thinking Tyson. Anyway, I think we can get out of here, if we use your bit beasts. You still have them right? Voltaire took Dranzer away from me..."

Kai finished in a whisper, his eyes glazing slightly at the memory.

"Of course we still have them! The guards didn't have time to check if we had them with us. We didn't let them either!"

Max beamed before taking out Draciel and showing the beyblade proudly to his captain. Tyson quickly did the same and showed his own Dragoon. Rei followed and took out Driger with a smirk.

"Perfect, now can you let me have a look at them? I have an idea..."

Kai said breathlessly as he leaned against the cell wall, which let the others notice the slight difficulties the red eyes boy seem to have breathing. Tyson didn't hesitate and gave his beyblade to Kai.

"Sure, I can't wait to see what you have in mind."

"Same here."

Max followed Tyson's example, trusting his friends completely. Rei was the last to give his beyblade, he seemed a bit confused but chooses to ignore it, at least for now.

"Thanks a lot guys. Now I won't have to fight you for it."

Kai smiled happily as he pushed himself away from the wall effortlessly, beyblades in hands and startling the others. He then walked toward the cell door confidently, showing no sign of pain or injuries as he took out a small key from his pants' pocket and unlocked the door. He then walked out of the cell, turned around and closed and locked the door again, all under the astonished eyes of his teammates.

"K... Kai?! What are you doing?!"

"That's easy, He is taking your bit beasts away from you."

A mocking voice echoed into the cell, distracting the boys from their captain and allowing them to notice the new comers they hadn't heard before.

"TALA?!"

The bladebreakers couldn't believe it. For here he was, the red head who had almost won the championship and gave away the world to Voltaire, as strong and arrogant as ever. And standing next to him was Bryan.

"But wait, why would Kai... NO!"

Rei's eyes widened in horror as Kai gave their beyblades to Bryan and thrown his arms around Tala's neck, pulling the other Russian into a deep kiss. He finally pulled away after a while before rubbing his cheek contently against Tala's.

"You guys are so naive it's not funny anymore. You really believed Black Dranzer controlled me? Ah! Well, I'm done playing with you anyway. Tala, Bryan, Lets go."

"Sure."

The two Abbey bladers smirked, before circling their arms around Kai's thin waist to pull him closer as they walked away. When they walk past the cell, Tala gave a last winning smirk to the three devastated bladebreakers as Bryan caught Kai into another kiss.

"Game Over."

**OWARI**

**Shadow:** I'm so evil, I really shouldn't have done that. Honestly. _cracks up_ God it's good being evil!

**Boris:** Smart girl. _pets Shadow_

**Shadow:**_ grins_


	3. Thirth Shard

**Author's notes**: Here is the last part of my little fic. Thanks again to everyone who review, you guys are the best! As far I'm concerned this fic is now over, I didn't want the good side to win for once. It's so much more dramatic this way. But if I get some **_very_** good ideas I _may_ be tempted to reconsider…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Beyblade and I never will, so don't bother.

**Warning**: PG-13 for yaoi, slutty!Kai, lime content, dark, weird and definitely twisted theme/story. Be kind as I don't have a beta reader and since I'm French my spell checker can only do so much. Thank you.

Other Side of the Mirror

by Shadow of Arashi

Side n°4:

Tyson growled in pain as he snapped his bounds, feeling a powerful and pleasurable rush running through him as he broke free. Tyson could have howl in joy and a grin slowly spread across his face.

The Demolition Boys had made the mistake of leaving him tied up but outside of his cell. Tyson's grin widened as he rubbed his wrists, he was going to make them regret ever showing him the whole of the Abbey. They were way too cocky, so sure they had was broken him already.

"Finally! Now I'm off to find that traitor! Kai you are going to get what's coming to you."

Tyson muttered to himself as he ran through the corridors, looking for anything that could help him. After 15 minutes he started to panic when he realised he was hopelessly lost and almost burst into frustrated tears.

In despair he opened the first door he saw and blindly stumbled upon a large room, completely clouded in darkness except for a small light above the door.

He glanced across the room hesitantly, before cautiously stepping into the dark room. The muffled echo of voices reached his ears then and his eyes widened as he frantically looked around him for a place to hide. He finally spotted a large box and literally dived behind it after closing the door.

Tyson stilled, trying to stay as quiet as possible and waited. The voices steadily grow stronger, the sound of footstep following before reaching Tyson's ears. The sounds stopped then and the door opened, letting three persons inside the room. Persons Tyson recognized as Tala, Kai and Bryan.

Tyson almost jumped from his hiding place when he saw Kai but bit his lips instead to stop himself from giving away his position.

Bryan switched on the light as he closed the door behind him, allowing Tyson to see clearly the three Russians and the content of the large room.

Bryan then threw something onto a metallic table in the middle of the room, which hit the table with a sound Tyson knew well. The sound of a beyblade. Tyson arched his neck the best he could to see the beyblade and barely stifle a gasp when he saw Black Dranzer's blade.

"Ah, those Bladebreakers are so gullible. I can't believe they fell into Voltaire's trap so easily. Man their faces were priceless!"

Bryan snickered. Tala laughed with his friend for a while, obviously pleased with their trick before sitting down on a nearby chair and snapping his fingers.

Kai, who had been eerily quiet till now, stepped forward instantly in an uncanny robotic movement. He then let himself be pull into a deep kiss when Tala drawn his unresisting body to him.

The two tone hair Russian didn't resist but didn't exactly participate either. Gone was the cocky boy who stole his teammates' beyblade, leaving only a hollow body with blank eyes in his place.

They stayed like this for a minute before Tala pulled back with a satisfied smirk. He licked his lips and made the other boy sit on his laps like a pet, running a hand through the blue and silver hair.

Kai stayed silent and Tyson couldn't help but pondered about this strange lack of reaction.

"True but it does make our job easier now doesn't it? With Kai under Black Dranzer full control they have no way to know he is actually being manipulated. They still think he did all this of his all volition. How naive can they be? As if our little run away prodigy would be anyone's whore."

Tyson did gasped this time but luckily for him the Russians teens didn't hear him, as they were too busy laughing. So that was _what_ went wrong with Kai! He wasn't himself, which mean it wasn't **him** in the cell when he took their beyblade, nor was it **him** who betrayed them.

_/I have to help him, but how?!/_

Tyson didn't have to look very far to find his answer as a sudden beeping noise startled the three boys; Kai still didn't react once again.

Tala frowned at the noise, pushing Kai away and taking something from his belt, a something shaped like a cell phone.

"What?!"

The Russian red head barked, annoyed at being bothered.

"Wha- oh fine. We are coming."

Tala sighed and put the cell phone back in its place. Bryan raised an eyebrow and the red head snorted.

"Boris needs us, come on Bryan let's go."

"Are we leaving him there?"

Bryan pointed to the still silent and unresponsive Kai now sitting on the ground. Tala shrugged.

"It's not like he is going anywhere anytime soon. We can come back to play with him later. Now let's go."

"Whatever."

The two Russians left without a backward glance, unknowingly leaving Kai and Tyson alone in the large room with Black Dranzer.

As soon as he felt secured enough that the two Demolition Boys weren't coming back anytime soon, Tyson slowly crawled from his hiding place. He quickly approached Kai and shook his captain's shoulder slightly.

"Hey Kai, can you heard me? Kai are you there?"

Tyson bit his lips when Kai didn't respond, the other teen staring into nothingness with a blank look. Tyson had to use all his will power not to cry out in frustration.

In rage at seeing his captain this way, Tyson grabbed Black Dranzer and tore the evil bit chip away from its beyblade before throwing it into the ground. He then stepped on it, breaking the bit chip neatly in a dozen different parts.

Tyson could swear he heard the evil phoenix scream in rage when the chip broke.

A soft moan pulled him away from his musing though and when he looked at his captain again he could see the life coming back into the ruby eyes. The teen was blinking and looking around him in confusion, as if he had just woken up.

"Wha- My head... what am I doing here? What happened? No! The guys they- oh my god **what did I do**?!"

"KAI!!"

The teen's red eyes widened as he was suddenly tackled and pulled into a hug, his body tensing in an automatic reaction.

"Ty- Tyson? Tyson is that you?"

Kai murmured unbelievingly. Tyson just hugged him closer and buried his head in his neck.

"Kai! I'm _so_ sorry I didn't trust you! I thought you had betrayed us again, I should have known better! I'm so glad you are back and I can't believe they did this to you! Those bastards, I swear I'm going to castrate them when I see them again!"

Tyson was rambling but he didn't care. All he knew was the feel of the surprisingly frail body beneath him, the soft hair ticking his cheek and the warm of his captain's skin.

"Kai..."

Tyson whispered, loving the small shiver that ran through Kai's body when he spoke against the skin of his captain's neck.

"Tyson I... I'm sorry Tyson. I couldn't stop them!"

Kai whispered back, eyes closing as he let go and tried to forget the last events inside the warms arms holding him.

"It's ok Kai, it's not your fault. You are safe now. For once let me take care of you."

Tyson pushed a lock of silvery hair away from his captain's face, letting a finger tracing the blue triangles on the pale cheeks at the same time. He thought Kai was going to jerk away from him but the other teen only snuggled closer to him.

"I- Tyson, help me..."

Kai murmured softly, gazing at Tyson with wide, gentle eyes. Tyson melted.

"Of course Kai."

This was what he had dreamed about for so long after all. Tentatively Tyson kissed his captain, overjoyed when Kai answered with a moan and wrapped his arms around him.

Tyson slowly removed the now annoying closing from the boy in his arms, leaving nothing to the imagination as the pale body was revealed to his eyes. He let his hands rub a sensitive part of his captain's body and watched in awe as Kai spread his legs unconsciously, moaning and back arching in a sensual move.

The sight set his blood on fire.

"Tyson please..."

Kai was _begging_ him, and Tyson was more was ready to give him what he wanted. The young master of Dragoon positioned himself between the widely spread legs of his captain, ready to take what he wanted and give to his captain what he was begging for...

----------------

Kai watched in a mixture of surprise, degust and interest as the boy twisted and moaned his name, trashing unconsciously against his bounds. He was staring at a particular part of the boy's body, a particularly **_hard_** part.

He couldn't help it, he laughed.

"Oh man that's rich!"

"You can say that again. Who would have thought Tyson had the hot for you?"

Tala sneered, allowing himself to wrap an arm possessively around his lover. Bryan was gasping and almost rolling on the floor, having been reduced to hysterical laughers by now.

Kai glanced at them fondly before reporting his eyes once again on the trashing teen strapped to the chirurgical table.

There laid Tyson, cables, IV and different tubes hooked into his body, keeping him alive but drugged and into a world of fantasy.

A world he would never woke up from.

He wouldn't be the only one though as the unconscious forms of Rei, Max and Kenny were here to keep him company.

"The best way to keep them under control is to give them what they want, right Kai?"

"Yes indeed. It was a brilliant idea to drug them and to hook them on my grandfather's new machines. They won't bother us for now and they will be much easier to control later if they can't tell reality from fiction, if they wake up at all that is. I just wished you weren't so damn jealous Tala."

Kai smiled as he saw Tala frowning at the mere idea.

"But he was **fucking** you!"

"In his dream only Tala."

Kai murmured soothingly. He then ran a hand in his lover's red hair and kissed Tala softly when the other Russian refused to relax. The red head instantly grabbed him by his hair, holding him in place as he kissed him fiercely before slamming his lover against the wall.

Kai groaned loudly, quickly hooking his legs around Tala's waist and grinded his ass against his lover's impressive hard on.

Bryan finally got himself under control when he heard the moans of pleasures coming from the two teens and grinned at the sight of his lovers making out. Tala had already freed Kai from his tank top and his belt, the pants now falling off his slim hips and just under his ass in a very nice display.

"Don't you two dare start without me."

Tala and Kai laughed and pulled away from each others.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Bryan's grin widened at Kai's answer, the unconscious bladebreakers now forgotten. Kai send him a seductive look as he kept grinding his now bare ass against Tala's erection, until the young Russian found himself pinned to the ground by his two overly excited partners.

"So much for foreplay, ne?"

Kai smirked at his lovers, Bryan quickly shut him up when he slid two fingers inside him.

"That's only because you are such a tease."

Kai didn't bother with an answer this time as the sound of moans and gasps filled the room, only broken by the beeping of the machines and monitors.

Onto the chirurgical tables, one of the boys twitched in his dream.

**OWARI**


End file.
